The Journals of Romeo and Juliet
by Anastasia The Goddess of Drama
Summary: A trip to Verona gives a vacationer better insight of Romeo and Juliet.
1. Entry 1

**A English project that I did. Enjoy!**

 **Word count: 260**

* * *

I have made an extraordinary discovery during my trip Verona. It's quite unbelievable that I would stumble upon such a remarkable founding. There were scatter letters hidden deep within the ruins of Verona. Letters that spoke of family rivalry and the death of two teenagers, with this knowledge I've come to the conclusion that this is the families of Romeo and Juliet. The similarities between the letters and the tragic-romantic play are absolutely uncanny! The only difference that stood out to me were the names. Instead of the warring families being Capulet and Montague, the names were Colombera and Merlo; instead of Romeo and Juliet, their names were Romoalda and Juliana; instead of Benvolio, his name was Benito; Tybalt name was Terzo and Mercutio name was Marcello. As I read these historical letters, I become fascinated and intrigued by the past that lays in front of me. The properness and disdain were present in most but others had a different tone. Each was unique in their own way, and it was refreshing to read something out of the modern text.

Shakespeare's language is a delicate and timeless luxury that everybody should cherish but can't because Shakespeare's language is hard to understand. To fully comprehend it is an achievement that needs to be celebrated. I've decided that my findings should be kept to myself and that I shall share it with the world. Of course, I've come to realize that not a lot of people would understand this ancient language, and I would have to regretfully change it to modern understanding.


	2. Lady Colombera

**Word count: 272**

* * *

The hatred that turns through our blood has been called forth once again. Started by our imbecile servants and ending with my hot-headed nephew, Terzo. The prince has had enough of our childish rivalry and I have come to agree. What has happened was done long ago and should be been put to rest at my wedding. But manly proud makes amends difficult to come by. My husband amuses me so as I recall how he called for his sword. He who is crippled with old age and should be calling for a crutch. I laugh at his need to be a young man. Speaking of young men, I will have to talk to Terzo about his temper for it will be the end of him. In the meantime, I must hurry back to get Juliana ready for the annual Colombera party and for Count Paris. She is not excited about meeting him as I am about her future marriage. Juliana worries about love but she will learn to love him as I have failed for my husband. I will admit within these pages that I loathe my husband and wish for little contact with him as possible. I feel like I have deceived my daughter by not putting on face.

But it's too late for that now. As I enter my home, my nerves get to me. I can't help but feel as if things can go terribly wrong. What? I do not know. I call forth my daughter's nurse and ask her for Juliana. My daughter must be presentable and lovely for this party so that nobody would forget her.


	3. Entry 2

**Word count: 96**

* * *

Lady Colombera had many journals before this but none spoke about the meeting between Romoaldo and Juliana or of the death of her nephew. It would seem that she never had the time to write about her thoughts of anger, or remorse, or even sadness. Lady Colombera does strike me as a person who showed little emotions as possible even for her family members. She seemed to accept what fate throws at her and carries on with life. I would have to accept that fact myself if I didn't notice the last journal written from her.


	4. Lady Colombera 2

**Word count: 215**

* * *

I regret my last words to Juliana and lack of words to Terzo. The pain that I feel is real and cruel. The prince speaks harsh truth about what our hatred has cost us. If bitter men had let go of their grudges, then there could've been hope for my poor Juliana and my ill-fated Terzo. What ould have been avoided with an apology has caused the death of five young people who could've had bright futures and Lady Merlo who died of sorrow. What blinded eyes and deaf ears has caused all involved to be severely punished. I pray to the gods to give me a chance to express my regrets and sorrow to my dear Juliana and Terzo. I would even pay my respects to Lady Merlo and Romoaldo, it would be proven because all I've known is hate for them and to change so suddenly is a task I'm willing to take. My dear husband and Lord Merlo have made amends far too late but I suppose that it's a start. To prevent further pain for both our families. I find myself unable to write more of my life as I felt that my life ended at the sight of Juliana with her Romoaldo as they laid cold and drained of blood.


	5. Entry 3

**Word count: 35**

* * *

Lady Colombera kept her word and there was not another letter written from her. To read about her life and to learn just a little about Juliana and Romoaldo from her perspective was just enough.


	6. Marcello

**Word count: 196**

* * *

My dear friend, Romoaldo, is a victim of love and feels its fatal aftermath of it. To feel rejection can wound one's confidence and Romoaldo has turned blue and mournful because of this. But not to fear because I have a plan. Cupid would regret letting Romoaldo down. He resists my idea of lifting up his spirit and speaks of how cruel love is. I tell him to be cruel back. The Colombera party awaits us and I must convince him to come. He tells me of a dream, or rather that he had one. Those who take dreams seriously are fools and Romoaldo is not a fool. If I had taken my dream seriously, then that would mean that Queen Mab of fairies will come to me with dreams of things I want to dream about. It does not benefit a person to take dreams seriously or they would be driven insane. This fate does not belong to Romoaldo. He is sickened with thoughts of love and must take a break from it. And where else but Colombera's party? Where pretty ladies will grace their appearance there. Surely one female would rid these god-awful thoughts.


	7. Entry 4

**Word count: 84**

* * *

Marcello so full of life and concern that it amazed me that in the short entry that he wrote, spoke it. How William Shakespeare was able to figure that out, without these journals. Had he assumed how these characters act or had someone behind the scenes that knew both families informed William of these extraordinary events? If it had been the latter, then it must have to be the nurse and Friar Laurence or quite possibly Friar John. It would forever remain a mystery.


	8. Terzo

**Word count: 152**

* * *

Just the thought of the name Merlo is enough to make my blood boil with anger. How dare the servants of Merlo and the dratted Benito walk these streets as if they own it? Verona belongs not to them but to us, Colombera! We rid of our enemies and spill their blood on the streets of Verona, the streets that they think that they own. And it shall be me that'll do it. My uncle, Lord Colombera, would greatly thank me for disposing of the constant thorn in his side. The prince knows nothing, drop your weapons! Drop who's weapons? Certainly not mine! Not in front of my enemy, Benito, who has foolishly listen. My chance to slay him is closing quickly but I comply with the prince's order instead. Though I despise to admit it, I hesitate on making myself a murderer. Not yet anyways but that day will happen soon.


	9. Entry 5

**Word count: 65**

* * *

Terzo is so full of anger that it radiated from this letter. Lady Colombera had every right to fear for her nephew's life. She knew what unadulterated anger could do to him and had hopes of speaking to him about his temper. But she never had a chance to. The last entry I found intrigued me and it's from Friar Laurence about his own regrets.


	10. Friar Laurence

**Word count: 73**

* * *

If I had foreseen the future, I would've found another way for Romoaldo and Juliana to be together. I would have told their parents about their union, and this could've been avoided. But I feel like the gods would have rejected this idea. The Colomberas and Merlos had to release their grudge and the only way was death to the future generation. Such a sadden fate for those who were innocent.


End file.
